


Wild Things

by LovliBunni



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovliBunni/pseuds/LovliBunni
Summary: sal was kidnapped when he was younger, and lives in nearby woods with his kidnapper. larry finds him.





	1. Chapter 1

Larry had lived in Addison's apartments for as long as he could remember. And, just as long as he had been there, was a man named Henry Fisher. Larry thought he was an odd man, never leaving his room, constantly talking on his phone. Larry never thought much of it, chalking it up to some antisocial man who liked phone calls. It was pretty reasonable, he thought. 

He, while helping his mom sweeping up the floors of the dirty apartments, paused by Henry Fisher's room. The door was slightly ajar, an uncommon sight for the man's apartment room. He looked left, and right, before he slipped into the small room.

"Hello? Mr.FIsher? Your door was open, are you okay?" Larry called, looking around the dark home cautiously. He heard sobbing, and hesitantly followed the noise. He gently knocked on a bedroom door, jumping back when the door flew open moments later. Henry stood there, eyes puffy and irritated from crying. He held a piece of something, broken and with jagged edges.

Henry, with a crazed look in his eye, rushes to Larry, grabbing the front of his shirt. 

“He's gone. It’s my fault, I couldn’t save them.” He said, spit flying from his lips as he spoke. Larry pulled back from his grip, falling to the floor. Henry dropped the strange opject he had been holding, and lunged at Larry, screaming bloody murder. 

Larry scrambled to his feet, screaming for his mom as he dashed out the door. As he attempted to escape. Henry gripped onto Larry's leg and yanked him down. He thrusted the broken object into Larry's face. Larry shoved the man off of him, while his mother rushed into the room, following the sounds of his hysterical screaming.

"Oh my god, Larry!" She screeched, running forward and pulling her son away from the blue haired man. He dropped and curled up in a ball, while Larry clung to the object. He and his mother rushed out of the room, and disappeared into the safety of their apartment. Larry put the object into his pant pocket as he sat down on the couch, panting softly. Lisa went to the kitchen to make her son some hot chocolate in hopes to calm him down, so they could talk about what happened. Larry waited patienlty, sipping his drink once he had been given it.

Lisa, no matter how much she asked, couldn't get an answer out of Larry. She eventually gave up, kissing her son on the side of his head.

"Y'know, I'm here for you, Lar. You can tell me what happened whenever you're ready." SHe said softly, patting his back. Her walkie talkie buzzed to life, alerting her of broken pipes in the Morrison household. SHe excused herself, and left the basement, leaving Larry all alone.

The boy slowly pulled the object from his pocket. He couldn't make out what it was. It felt like clay, almost, but a little like plastic as well. It was a light purple, with a circle cut out of the material. He flipped in over in his hands, feeling the cool clay. He couldn't help but wonder what Henry was doing with this. He hummed and stood, slowly walking to his room. Maybe he could figure it out some other time, he needed a nap.

Larry woke with a start, gasping and trembling. He looked at his clock. 3:00 am. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, grabbing the clay object Henry had given him. He stood, slipping out of his apartment. He had to know what this thing was, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. He made his way to the 4th floor, and to Henry's room. He slowly knocked on the door.

"Mr. Fisher? Can I come in?" He called, jumping back when the door opened. Henry stood there, small tremors running through his body. He looked up and down the hallway before he nodded, letting Larry in. He watched the boy cautiously. 

"Larry...Why are you here?" He asked. Who in their right mind would go to him, especially after seeing him have a breakdown like that? Larry, apparently. 

"Man, I need you to tell me what this is. It's been bugging me all day." Larry said, lifting the clay object. He heard Henry's breath hitch, as he reached out and gently took it. 

"...This belonged to my son, Sal. It was part of his prosthetic- for his face." Henry said solemnly, holding the prosthetic piece close to his chest. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "He was taken from me. Kidnapped, when he was eight. I followed the clues to Nockfell, but I've lost the trail. I couldn't save him." Larry watched as Hn=enry began to cry, gently patting the man's back. He didn't really know what to say. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fisher.” Larry said softly, gently rubbing the sobbing man’s back. He closed his eyes, wondering if maybe he could help.

“Mr. Fisher, maybe I could help? I could find newspaper articles, that sort of thing? My friend Todd is really good with this sort of stuff.” Party suggested. He had some kind of hope that he could find Henry’s son. Henry looked at him with sad eyes. 

“I appreciate your offer, Larry. I really do, but I don’t think Sal will ever be found again.” He said softly, rubbing his eyes. Larry huffed, gently reaching his hand out. 

“I want to try. Please, can I have the piece?” He asked softly, looking at Henry hopefully. Henry sighed softly, handing it over. 

“Good luck, boy.” He said. Larry nodded, and excused himself. He left, wondering it Todd would be awake at this time. Probably, Todd was usually up to ungodly hours of the night. He slowly crept to Todd’s apartment, gently knocking on the door. 

“Todd!” He whisper-yelled, softly tapping on the door every few seconds. The door flew open, a sleepy Todd standing at the entrance. 

“...Larry? What are you doing here? It’s 3:30 in the morning.” The ginger groaned, letting Larry inside the apartment. 

“Todd, I have something that you’ll like.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and Larry research. Larry thinks he sees someone.

Larry and Todd were leaned over Todd's musty computer, the ginger typing away at the keyboard. Larry had told him everything he knew about the missing boy, which was just his name and his approximate age. Todd, an experienced researcher, found a newspaper article about the missing boy, leaning back in his chair and skimming over the page. Larry leaned forward over the desk, biting his lip as he read.

SAL FISHER, aged 8, KIDNAPPED FROM FRONT YARD IN ATLANTIC CITY, NJ. LAST SEEN march 3, 1980. 

Larry gulped. It was currently 1995. He would be 15, Larry thought to himself. He continued to read, putting his thumbnail in his mouth. There was few details, some about Sal and a statement from Henry. He scrolled to the bottom of the page, pausing when he saw a picture of Sal. Larry held up the prosthetic chunk he had been given, clearly seeing where it had belonged on Sal's entire prosthetic. He bit his lip, seeing a picture of Sal before he needed the prosthetic next to it. He didn't look like Henry, Larry mused, other than his vibrant blue hair and eyes. He must've resembled his mother more, then. 

Larry looked to Todd, sighing and giving a small smile. He at least knew what he was looking for now. He sat down on Todd's bed, bouncing his leg. 

"Should I go out and search? You can keep researching, tell me what you've found when I come back?" Larry suggested, pulling his hair back into a messy ponytail. Todd sighed. pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Larry, it is very late right now. Do you truly think looking for Sal in the dead of night will prove successful?" Todd asked, pushing his slipping glasses up. Larry gave a shrug, earning an exasperated sigh from Todd. The ginger stood, grabbing a flashlight and a compass he had on his desk.

"You come back in an hour if you haven't found anything. Be careful, okay?" Todd said, giving Larry a rare smile. Larry nodded and turned, slipping out of the Morrison apartment. He slowly crept down to the basement, entering his room and slipping out of the side window/door in his room. He shivered at the cold, wishing he had grabbed a jacket. He knew it would start to snow in a few days, if the weather was anything to judge by. He shivered and shined Todd's flashlight, pulling out the compass and heading off. 

He walked deeper and deeper into the woods surrounding the apartments. These were the only woods around, and this is where Henry had followed his clues. This was his first place to check. He held his breath as he walked, quietly walking, He tried to avoid moving in anything other than a straight line, hopping over fallen trees. 

"Hey, Sal? My name's Larry. I heard about you tonight, I wanted to try and find you.' Larry called, sitting down on a tree trunk after a fair amount of walking. He heard rustling, and tensed. He shone the flashlight around, but he didn't see a thing. 

"Y'know, lil' dude, your dad lives in those apartments over there. He's been looking for you for a long time. It'd be real cool if you came back home to him." Larry said, listening closely for any movement. It was silent this time, but he swore he could feel eyes on him. He bit his lip, setting the prosthetic piece down in his lap.

"I got something for you. I know you have a prosthetic- it looks fuckin' metal by the way. Your dad held onto this chunk of it. I'll set it down, you can grab it if you want it still." Larry said, standing. He heard movement in the bushes and paused, moving more slowly. He gently set the chunk down, and sat on the trunk again. He turned his back to the prosthetic, keeping his eyes trained on the ground in front of him. 

"Go on and grab it, Sal. I won't try to see you, honest. I just need to know that you're here." Larry said, closing his eyes. He flinched when he heard noise behind him, soft footsteps crunching the leaves. It paused directly behind him, and didn't start up again. He heard faint breathing, muffled. Larry pushed a loose strand of his behind his ear before he started to talk again.

"I'm just gonna assume that you're behind me now, Sal. Can you say something if it's you?" He asked hopefully. He didn't hear anything being said, and heard slow footsteps fading behind him.

"Wait, Sal, buddy. I...I'm going to come out here tomorrow night, okay? Same spot." Larry called quickly, hearing the steps pause. He smiled a little and the soft grunt he heard, and the the quick and loud footsteps leaving. Larry let out a deep breath and stood, slowly turning. He kept his eyes down, just in case. He glanced up at the spot he had left the prosthetic chunk, no longer seeing it. He smiled, and began his walk back home. He still felt eyes on him, and he did all the way out of the woods. He felt alone once he got back into his room, letting out a soft chuckle. Fuck. 

He turned and headed right back to Todd's apartment, knocking twice. Todd let him in, and the two sat on Todd's comfortable bed. 

"Tell me everything." Todd said, taing in his friend's winded expression. 

"Dude..."

Larry relade the entire story to Todd, out of breath by the time he finished. Todd hummed, nodding a little.

"It was smart of you to attempt to gain his trust. You need to go back tomorrow, otherwise he will lose that trust in you." Todd said, earning a nod from Larry. The metalhead gave a deep sigh, and looked at Todd.

"It's late...I should get going. Thank you for the help, dude." Larry said, gently bumping his shoulder against Todd's. Todd nodded, pushing his glasses up as he stumbled a little.

"Of course, Larry. Tell me any progress. I will see you on Monday." 

Larry headed down to his apartment, hands in his pockets as he crept inside the house. He was thankful his mom hadn't woken up, he would've had quite a story to explain. He slipped into his room and took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and signature Sanity's Fall shirt. He laid down in his bed, huffing and closing his eyes. He felt eyes on him once more, and opened an eye. It was q second, but he saw a small figure by his window/door. It was gone in an instant, startling Larry. He sat up, and stared at the window, panting softly. He slowly relaxed himself and laid back down, back to the window. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i wrote this such a long time ago but my fucking thing didnt sAVE IT. im sorry this one took so long to come out, haha.
> 
> also someone tell me why i have a 14% in my math class im dying

Larry woke up feeling nauseous. He could already tell that today wasn’t going to be the best. He slowly got out of bed, yelping as he tripped over a tin of dirty paint water. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He needed to clean that.

He couldn't hear anyone walking around his apartment, meaning his mom was probably out working. He sighed softly, and threw some old towels onto the mess he had made. He trotted out of his room and went to make breakfast. He attempted to make toast, but ended up burning his food to a crisp. Larry, growing more and more frustrated, did what anyone would do in this situation. 

He called his friend. Before he knew it, Ash was at his door. The two spent a majority of the day painting and chatting, Larry smoking from his bong and Ashley taking the occasional hit. Larry knew he couldn’t be too stoned for his visit to Sal, and ended up putting the bong away after half an hour. 

It was late when Ashley left, he mom picking her up. Larry was left alone for the evening, and began to gather food in a large bag of his. He got changed from his dirty clothes, throwing on his jacket and some jeans. Once he deemed himself fit, he left. 

It was midnight when Larry left his apartment. He knew it was a little early, considering he had left at 3 the previous night. The boy sighed softly as he walked, carrying the bag full of food and his sketchbook. He slowly walked to the area he had been yesterday, feeling more calm thanks to the weed he and Ash had shared. He sat down on the same log as yesterday, putting the bag down. He figured he would pass the time drawing, so he pulled out his sketchbook and a pen. 

He quietly hummed Sanity’s Fall as he drew the trees around him, wondering what it must be like for Sal to live out here. He didn’t imagine it was all that easy, though he didn’t know if Sal was here alone. He tensed at the thought. What if Sal’s kidnapper was here, watching him? He slowly looked around, biting his lower lip. He gasped softly when he heard rustling in the bushes directly in front of him. He froze, not sure if he wanted it to be a person or an animal. Either could do harm. 

He took a deep breath, looking down to his drawing.

“Sal? Is that you?” He asked, hoping his wavering voice didn’t deceive him. He heard a soft grunt, and felt the tension leaving his shoulders.He beamed, looking to his bag. 

“Hey, bud! I, um… I brought you some snacks and shit. Didn’t know what you like, so I kinda just grabbed ‘bout everything in my kitchen.” He said with a small laugh, nudging the bag closer to the bush. He looked back down to his drawing and began to sketch once again. He heard movement, and looked up, unable to keep his eyes down. He saw a small hand reaching out from the bushes, feeling around for the back. Larry stifled his laughter, and lowered his eyes again.

“To your left, dude.” He said, smiling when he heard the bag being dragged. He heard wrappers opening and quiet chewing. Larry knew the boy probably didn’t want to be seen, if him hiding in a bush was any inclination of that. It went silent, but Larry could still feel the boy’s eyes on him.

“Say, Sal? Can you talk?” Larry asked, straining his ears for Sal’s reply. He didn't get one. He frowned a little, but didn’t take it to heart. He reminded himself that Sal had been kidnapped, he might even be living with his kidnapper in these woods. Larry nervously chewed on his bottom lip, glancing up to the bush. He didn’t say anything, though he heard more chewing. 

“What’ cha eatin’? I’ll bring more the next time I visit.” Larry said, peering into the bush. He saw the arm reach out again, holding the wrapper. Sal- if the person hiding in the bush even was Sal, waved the wrapper. Larry slowly stood, and crept over to the bush. He sat down, not missing the way the arm flinched back at his closeness. Larry took the wrapper from the boy’s hand gently, flinching when his hand suddenly retreated. 

“Twinkies, huh? Anything else?” Larry asked, leaning back when the hand came out again with another wrapper. Larry,just like last time, took the wrapper delicately.

“Gushers. Good choices, dude.” Larry said, stuffing the wrappers into his pocket. He remained sitting on the ground in front of the bush, listening to Sal’s muffled breathing. After a few minutes of silence, Larry spoke.

“Sal… That is you, right?” He asked, frowning. He heard shuffling.

“...Yes.” Came the reply. Larry jumped, not expecting to hear his voice. He sounded young, but so, so tired. Larry let out a deep breath, and nodded. 

“Okay. bud. Thank you for answering. I was worried that I was just feeding some random bum, y’know?” Larry said with a laugh, smiling at the soft huff of laughter from within the bush. Larry glanced down at his watch, standing and bushing off his jeans. 

“Well, dude, I think I should go back home now. I’ll be back tomorrow, with more Twinkies and Gushers.” Larry said, walking back to the log and grabbing his sketchbook. He heard movement and looked over his shoulder, seeing an arm pushing the bag he had brought. 

“Oh, don't worry about that, Sal. There’s a buncha food in there, give it back when you’re done.” Larry said, hopping over the log.

“Bye, Sal!’

 

 

…

 

 

“Bye, Larry.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sal hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im screaming i havent posted in so long :((

Larry returned the next night, like he said he would. He decided that the log was now the meeting place, and found it once again. He sat down, with his backpack. He had filled it to the brim with Gushers and Twinkies, he really hoped Sal enjoyed it. The lanky teen crossed his legs, using his knee to support his sketchbook. He began to doodle he surrounding areas, and the picture of Sal he had seen on the computer. 

His head shot up when he heard movement in the bushes again, an idle smile on his face. He was sure that was Sal, if the muffled breathing was anything to go off of. Larry couldn’t help but wonder what the boy looked like now, underneath that prosthetic. 

“Hey Sal, what’s up?” Larry said, not expecting Sal to answer. The boy seemed to be rather quiet, and Larry knew it would be him that held most of the conversation.

“Nothing.” Came a soft voice, Larry glancing up in surprise. He hadn’t thought Sal would answer. Was he beginning to open up more? Larry, unable to wipe his goofy grin from his face, went back to doodling.

“I brought you more food. Uhm… I’m going to leave the bag here, okay? I know this might be scary, but I need to know that you are Sal. Okay?” Larry asked tentatively, unsurprised by the silence that followed. He looked back to his sketchbook, letting Sal take his time.

He tensed when he heard the bush move, and slow footsteps approach him. He saw bare feet in his line of sight, but he didn’t look up. He continued to sketch, feeling the log creak when the weight of another sat next to him. He could feel the warmth emanating from the boy, and finally looked to him.

Sal’s hair was long and ragged, dull in comparison to the picture Larry had seen. His prosthetic had been crudely glued together, with pieces of tape holding everything together. He wore a simple black sweater and red jeggings, both of which were dirty and ripped. The poor boy’s fingernails were chipped and nearly black with the amount of dirt residing in them. One blue eye peered at Larry through the eye holes of the prosthetic. Larry gave a smile.

“Hi, Sal.” He said, handing him some food. Sal gave a nod for a hello, and turned away, Larry knew better than to stare and looked away, listening to the boy eating. Larry glanced at Sal’s back, a need to help the boy growing in his chest.

“Sal, you really look like you could use a safe place to sleep, maybe a bath and some hot chocolate. Would you… like to stay at my place, just for tonight?” Larry asked, a deep frown on his face. The chewing sounds stopped, and the boy faced Larry again, his prosthetic snuggly on his face.

“...I guess a bath sounds nice...” The blue haired boy mumbled, watching Larry light up.

“Sick! Alright little dude, c’mon.” Larry said, standing. He didn’t miss the way Sal flinched at the movement. He apologized, and offered him a hand. The boy hesitantly took his hand, letting Larry pull him up. The height difference made Larry laugh, he hadn’t realized how short Sal was. He grabbed his backpack and released Sal’s hand, turning and heading back to the apartment.

It had taken a lot of reassurance, but Larry finally got Sal in his room. The boy seemed tense and awkward, looking around from where he stood. 

“Don’t stress, dude, my mom is working late today. You can just go take a bath, I’ll make the hot cocoa.” Larry said, retreating to the kitchen and leaving Sal to his own devices. 

Sal cautuously left the bedroom and scurried to the bathroom, pausing and closing the door. He let out a breath, leaning over the bath and running the warm water. He hadn’t had a bath in so long, he was practically dying to get in. He waited for the warm water to fill the tub, before he stripped. He took off his prosthetic, gasping when he saw himself in the mirror. He quickly spun around, hands on his face. It was just as bad as he remembered. 

Sal shook off his shock, and climbed into the bath, humming at the warmth of the water. The boy relaxed in the water, sinking down. The didn’t let his face go under, but he let his head dip back so his hair was floating in the water. He tried not to feel horribly embarrassed by the amount of dirt that came off of his body, he had been living in the woods afterall. He sighed, sitting up. He jumped at the knock on the bathroom door, looking over towards it.

“Hey, Sal! You okay in there? The cocoa’s almost done.” Larry called, leaning against the door. Sal started to lather his hair in some nice smelling shampoo, before he answered.

“I’m okay. Almost done.”

\--

By the time Sal was out of the bath, Larry had gotten a bunch of blankets and pillows and sat them all around the living room, making it seem like a giant cave of soft. Sal stood, wrapped up in a towel and staring at the boy who was setting up the tv.

Larry looked behind him, seeing the dripping boy. He had on his prosthetic, and Larry couldn’t help but wonder if he had taken a bath with that thing on. Larry stood up, dusting some invisible dirtt off his knees. 

“Hey. I have some clothes in my room for you, I dunno if they’ll fit but… yeah. I can wash your clothes for you too, and I can clean your mask if you want?” Larry offered, watching Sal slowly head towards his room. He boy didn’t respond, but with his back to Larry, he took off the prosthetic and held his arm back. Larry moved forward and gently too the false face, while Sal retreated into the bedroom.   
Larry got to work, heading to the kitchen sink. He ran the prosthetic under the warm water, scrubbing all the dirt and grime from it. He took off the tape, the prosthetic falling apart almost immediately. Larry looked around for a moment, drying the prosthetic on a dishtowel. Oh! He grabbed some Krazy Glue, pasting together the broken face carefully. He set it down to dry, grabbing the hot cocoa from the counter. He sat, waiting for Sal to call for his prosthetic. 

When Sal did call for his prosthetic, Larry was up at the door. He turned his head away and held out the face, letting Sal take it. He heard the soft breathing from the boy muffle, and the clasps clasp. Larry looked over when he got the okay from Sal, and gave the boy a smile. Larry’s SF shirt was absolutely swallowing Sal whole, and Larry couldn't help but notice he didn’t put on the pants he had offered. Sal mumbled something about them being too big.

“Wanna watch movies?” Larry asked, tilting his head. Sal hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Larry led the boy over to the cushiony cave he had made, grabbing movies and sitting them in his lap. He looked to Sal, watching the boy stare at the movies. 

“You can choose.” Larry added, the boy’s head shooting up to look at Larry. Sal looked to the movies once again, before he pointed to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Larry grinned and nodded, putting the movie into the TV. Larry relaxed into the pillows, handing Sal his hot cocoa. Larry watched the movie and sipped his drink, while Sal lifted the bottom of his prosthetic to drink his. 

\--

By the time the movie was finished, Sal was softly snoring, his body leaned against Larry. Larry felt some pride, Sal trusted him enough to feel secure sleeping. Larry grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, leaving the living room in total darkness. He wondered where his mother was, she was probably out working on someone’s apartment. Larry found himself beginning to doze off, and he was out like a light before long.

When Lisa came home and Larry woke up to her voice, Sal was gone.


End file.
